With or Without You
by Umi-Lyn-chan
Summary: Kagome...why didn't you ever tell me?"- Kagome had left keeping the biggest secret from him. He never thought he would ever see her again. Fate has a funny way of working.
1. Week Long Assignment

1

Week Long Assignment

*~*~*

"I'm so late!" Her dark raven hair blew wildly behind her as she made it to the college doors. She ran down the halls trying to make it to class in time before the bell, but alas to her dismay the bell rang just before she made it to the class doors. She burst through them grabbing the attention of everyone. Her face went scarlet as she made her way to her seat walking past her teacher.

"It's nice to see that you have decided to join us today Higurashi." Her teacher glared at her as she took her seat.

"I'm sorry, it wont happen again I promise Mr. Maruyama."

"Yes." Mr. Maruyama made his way over to his desk at the corner of the room with an unamused expression on his face.

"Kagome where were you this morning? We were all supposed to meet up at Starbucks to talk about our plans for spring break." Kagome turned to her childhood friend. Sango Hayashi was known as the tomboy out of the two. They have been friends ever since they could remember, hell probably even before that.

"I'm sorry. I stayed up late last night working on my Japanese History paper. I have to hand it it by the end of tomorrow and I was no where near done with it. Not only that but I didn't want to have to do it today since I wanted to have a school work free day. I'm just hoping that Mr. Maruyama doesn't have us doing anything today or my plans will all be ruined." Kagome explained as she pulled out her notebook and a pen. Mr. Maruyama made his way back to the class holding a stack of papers. He looked over his class and began handing them out.

"This will be your new assignment for the rest of the week. On it you will find a list of things that you are and are not allowed to do until next Friday Any questions?" He turned and began to write something on the board.

Kagome got her assignment and began to read it over. She was a bit confused as to the point of this assignment. Sango beat Kagome to it and asked Mr. Maruyama.

"Why can't we do these things?" Sango asked holding her paper air.

"Ah. That is an excellent question Hayashi." Mr. Maruyama turned back around to the class exposing what he had written on the board. "You see, this month we are going over the Holocaust. That assignment will begin today after you leave my class. You see during the Holocaust the...." Everyone began taking notes expecting what Mr. Maruyama was lecturing about to be on their final test for this subject.

*~*~*

"Man that was a boring day of class." Sango exclaimed as they made their way to get some lunch. Kagome sighed loudly in relief that class was finally over.

"Its a good thing that Miroku and InuYasha asked us to meet them at WacDonalds 'cause I'm starving." Just as Sango made that comment Kagome's stomach began to growl loudly.

"I guess you are too." They both started laughing as they walked down towards WacDonalds.

Miroku Nakamura and InuYasha Tanaka were Sango and Kagome's boyfriends. They all met in junior high and became really god friends. At the beginning of their junior year in high school InuYasha and Kagome had started dating. Sango and Miroku, on the other hand were a completely different story. Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself and Sango just wouldn't admit to having any feelings for Miroku That is until their senior year. Miroku confessed his feelings for Sango during a talent contest when he dedicated a song to her and ever since then they've been dating.

The boys were already inside ordering food when the girls walked in laughing. Miroku was the first out of the two to notice them walking in and he waved at them. After they got the food they went to the table the girls were sitting at. It was such a nice day out that they decided to eat outside. InuYasha sat down next to Kagome and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she stole one of his fries. Miroku sat down next to Sango giving her a kiss as well.

"Hey! I got you your own food so you wouldn't steal mine. I swear your so small but you sure can eat." InuYasha said as he ate one himself. They all began to laugh at the comment.

"Aw, babe haven't you ever heard the saying, 'food tastes better when its free or when its not yours'?" Kagome asked and everyone kept laughing.

"So how was everyone's day today?" Miroku asked as he ate his food.

"Well my day sucked. I still don't understand why my dad wants me to go to all these business classes. Why cant he just be happy with Sesshomaru working for him? Technically its still in the family. I just don't want to be stuck in an office all day, I wanna be out in a shop working on cars and motorcycles."

Sesshomaru Tanaka is InuYasha's older half brother. After Sesshomaru's mom had gotten a deadly illness she passed away and his father remarried. He worked for their father at Tanaka Industries. All he did all day was sit behind a computer screen and handle paper work. That was a lifestyle that InuYasha was trying to avoid at all costs. He just wanted to work with his hands nothing more. It was his one true passion. His father on the other hand just wanted to make sure that his boys would be financially stable. He didn't have a problem with InuYasha wanting to work on cars or with his hands. He just wanted what was best for his sons future that was all.

"I wish he would just let me work on cars. He knows its what I really want." InuYasha stated as he too a bite out of his burger.

"He only wants what's best for you. Face it he only does this 'cause he cares about you." Sango explained to her friend. Miroku agreed with is girlfriend and turned towards Kagome and Sango asking them how their day went. He knew that they have one class together. Kagome dug in her bag and pulled out the paper that Mr. Maruyama had given them earlier that day.

"Mr. Maruyama gave us a week long assignment. We aren't allowed to do any of the things on the left side of the page. He claims its to have us understand what people had to go through during the Holocaust." Kagome explained to the guys as they looked over the piece of paper Kagome had handed over to them.

"What!?!? You can't watch T.V. Or go to the movies? That old mean is off his rocker." InuYasha nearly shouted out his statement on how the old man was crazy.

"Yeah. So I guess movie night at your house is canceled Miroku." Sango told her boyfriend with a frown on her face. They all really looked forward to those movie nights. Movie nights was the only time that they all got to hang out all night and act like they were still in junior high or high school. If it wasn't watching a movie they would go out and mini golf, bowl or anything along those lines. They had started this mini tradition when they had met back in junior high and happily kept it going all through high school up to this point where they were all in college.

"I guess so. How long do you have to follow this ridiculous list for?" asked Miroku handing the paper back to Kagome.

"Until next Friday" Kagome explained to him. They all continued talking about each others day until they finished their food.

*~*~*

They had decided to head over to the mall after they finished with their lunch. Spring break was coming up and InuYasha's dad had told him that they could use the family beach house.

"Hey Kagome how about we go get some new bathing suits for when we go to the beach during spring break?" Sango asked her friend a little over excited. She grabbed Kagome and started to drag her towards one of the nearby stores.

"I guess we'll meet up with you guys later." Kagome said as she got dragged away. With that said InuYasha and Miroku decided to go to the video game store. What else were they supposed to do at the mall for a while without the girls.

"So when are you and Kagome gonna finally.....you know?" Miroku asked InuYasha as they searched through the x box section for any good games. InuYasha turned scarlet as he got put on the spot like that, by his best friend at that.

"That's none of your business you lecher." Miroku turned to his friend of almost a lifetime.

"Seriously though man its been two years and you guys still haven't done anything with the girl."

"I just want her to be the one to decide when were ready to take that next step in our relationship. I don't want to make her do something that she's not ready for. I swear sometimes I wonder how Sango even puts up with just dating you." InuYasha explained to his friend and he meant every word of it. It was true though, they've been dating for 2 years now and still haven't done anything intimate with each other. The most that they ever did was make out excessively. I mean sure it had crossed InuYasha's mind plenty of times before about taking Kagome but she had told him time and again that she wanted it to be special. She explained to him that she wanted her first time to be with someone who she knew she would end up spending the rest of her life with. Not saying that InuYasha didn't want to spend the rest of his life with the girl. InuYasha just thought that they were too young for that big step in their relationship . For crying out loud he was just about to turn 22 and Kagome had just turned 20 this past February.

"Look I now she said she wants it to be with the person that she knows shes gonna be with for the rest of her life and I know for a fact that you want to be that guy, so why don't you just get her a promise ring? Its not like your proposing to her or anything, its just a promise that your going to be there for her for as long as she'll let you." Miroku's suggestion wasn't a bad one at all.

This made InuYasha think for a minute. It wasn't a bad idea at all. He sure did love Kagome a lot. That was definitely something that he was going to have to consider. They kept searching for games when he spotted one that he and Kagome could both enjoy playing together.

"I wonder how the girls are doing with their bathing suit shopping?" InuYasha asked as he picked up the game and kept looking at other ones.

_With the girls....._

"How about this one Kagome? I think you would look great in this one." Sango held out a bathing suit in front of Kagome's face.

"Oh that looks so nice." Sango handed it over to her friend. Kagome walked around to where Sango was standing holding a bunch of bathing suits and held one out for Sango.

"How about this one? You would look amazing in this." Kagome handed the bathing suit over to Sango. Deciding that their arms were getting heavy with bathing suits they went over to the fitting rooms. After all the bathing suits the tried on they chose one each.

Happy with their decisions Kagome called InuYasha to ask them where they were so that they could meet up with them. Once they met up with the boys InuYasha showed Kagome the game that he bought so that both of them could have fun playing it together. After looking around a couple other stores they all decided to head over to InuYasha's house to hang out for the rest of the day. They had decided to go swimming once they got there because there wasn't much that Kagome and Sango could do cue to their assignment.

*~*~*

"Kagome!" InuYasha's mom Izayoi greeted them at the door when they got to InuYasha's house. She walked up to Kagome and gave her a hug nearly suffocating the poor girl.

"It's so nice of you to visit." InuYasha walked to his mom at this point seeing Kagome trying to breath.

"Mom, what are you trying to do, kill my girlfriend?" InuYasha asked his mother. Izayoi finally let go of Kagome.

"It's nice to see you too Izayoi." Kagome said trying to take in a deep breath finally feeling her lungs return to their normal size. Just then Sango and Miroku walked in from behind InuYasha.

"Miroku! Sango! It's so nice to see you guys as well." She walked over and did the same thing to the both of them nearly suffocating them.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Izayoi asked them.

"Probably o swimming or something." InuYasha answered for all of them. Once they got upstairs to InuYasha's room they all got into their bathing suits. Kagome and Sango didn't wear the ones that they just bought because they wanted to save those for when they all went to InuYasha's family beach house over spring break. The girls changed in InuYasha's room. Kagome in his room and Sango in his bathroom while he and Miroku changed in separate guest rooms. When the girls finished getting into their bathing suits they all headed over to the pool.

The girls were wrapped in towels hiding their bikinis Sango took off the towel revealing a hot pink halter top bikini with black stripes. Kagome followed suit and revealed her green halter top bikini with black stars on the very top of the top part of the bikini and on the left top corner of her bottoms. The girls were laying down on two float beds in the pool.

"CANON BALL!!!" InuYasha and Miroku yelled as they jumped into the pool. The girls Sango and Kagome were caught off guard and their flats flipped over and they fell in the water.

"Why you!" Kagome made her way towards InuYasha and stood before him before he came up for air Sango doing the same to Miroku. As soon as they came up for air the girls began an all out water war. They spent the rest of their day fooling around in the pool. Until they all had to go home. It was a good day.

*~*~*


	2. Weekend Trip to Kyoto

2

Weekend Trip To Kyoto

*~*~*

The week went by fast and it was already Friday again.

"Thank goodness its already fuckin Friday!" Sango nearly shouted out as she walked into class with Kagome.

"AHEM!"

Good morning Mr. Maruyama"

"Yes, yes take your seats." Mr. Maruyama said from his desk. Once the bell rang Mr. Maruyama explained to them that second half of their previous week long assignment. They were to write a paper on how the list changed their usual routine for the week. After he went over the new assignment everyone groaned. They spent the remainder of the class discussing their different opinions on the previous assignment.

Class seemed to go on forever for Kagome. Today she was supposed to go visit her family in Kyoto at the family shrine for the weekend. Kagome's mom had decided to move to Kyoto with Kagome's grandfather at the family shrine after Kagome graduated from high school. A few months after that Kagome's grandfather passed away leaving Kagome's mom to take care of things over at the shrine. Sango, Miroku and InuYasha told her they would drop her off at the train station and pick her up when she got back into town.

"Well Kagome its noon right now and your train leaves at six. So that gives us six hours to hang out before you leave. What do you think we should do until then?" Sango asked Kagome as they made their way down the street to Starbucks.

"How about we go watch a movie. I'm not gonna be here tomorrow for movie night so why not watch a movie today that way I don't mess up the tradition?" Kagome suggested as they walked into the building. They made the line and kept on with their conversation.

"OK sounds good to me. Well Transformers came out last week and I hear it was really good. Wanna go see that?" Sango asked Kagome as they made it up to the register.

"What can I get you lovely ladies today?" A young man asked from the other side of the counter.

"Ill have a Vivano Smoothie." Kagome told him.

"Alright one Vivano Smoothie coming right up, and what can I get for you." He turned to Sango.

"Ooo, that sounds good ill have what shes having." She told him. Kagome paid and they waited for their drinks. After getting them they walked out of the building and sat down on one of their outdoor tables. Little did they know that they were being watched from across the street.

Once they finished their drinks Sango called Miroku while Kagome called InuYasha telling them the plan. They were all going to meet at the movie theater in 30 minutes to watch the movie. When they all met up they went and got their candy then went to find some seats. Kagome found the perfect seats towards the middle and they all got comfortable. They began talking amongst themselves for the time being until the movie starts.

"INU-BABY!!!" Every stopped dead in their conversations when they heard the sudden shriek through the theater room. They all turned their heads in the direction that the noise came from and notice a group of girls. Amongst them was Kikyo Saito.

Kikyo used to be InuYasha's girlfriend when they were all in junior high. After he met Kagome and Sango Kikyo started being a real bitch to the girls and InuYasha didn't appreciate the way that she was treating his friends. She would call them names and talk about them behind their backs. She would pull mean pranks on them. Hell she even did it to Miroku whom she knew was InuYasha's best friend since forever. She looked a lot like Kagome only a bit taller and paler. She had moved away in the middle of their sophomore year in high school due to the fact that her father got relocated.

Kikyo threw herself on InuYasha which only angered Kagome.

"Inu-baby I've missed you so much. How come you never called me?" She was practically all over InuYasha. Kagome cleared her throat and Kikyo gave her a disgusted look.

"Why are you here?" She asked Kagome bitterly.

"I happen to have come here to watch a movie with my friends and my boyfriend." Kagome answered.

"Oh little Kagome got a boyfriend? Well where is he?" Kikyo asked. Kagome looked at her. Her eyebrow twitched in anger before she answered the stupid question.

"Your all over him you stupid slut. I'm InuYasha's girlfriend." Kagome told her triumphantly. She crossed her arms over her chest as if telling her to compete with that. Kikyo looked a bit hurt then turned back to InuYasha.

"Did you miss me that much that you had to start dating someone who looks exactly like me?" Kikyo asked InuYasha. "I bet she doesn't pleasure you like I do." Kikyo made circles on InuYasha's chest with her index finger. InuYasha blushed which did not go unnoticed by Kagome.

"Don't tell me you two haven't done anything like that. Have you told her about that night that we shared together before I left?" Kikyo smirked evilly as she saw Kagome's face. Kagome was on the verge of tears. InuYasha at this point was in shock that she would even bring up that night in front of Kagome. He looked over at her but his face got pulled back into Kikyo's face as she kissed him full force on the lips. He was in so much shock at the moment that he couldn't even move.

From what Kagome saw though it was enough to break her hear. He boyfriend was allowing this girl to insult her, their relationship and kiss him. He didn't even pull away or push her away. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and did the first thing that came to mind. She ran out of the theater and Sango followed after her. Kikyo still kissing InuYasha who still couldn't move looked up to see the girl run away. She pulled away from InuYasha and laughed. A few minutes passed and Kikyo was still throwing herself all over InuYasha. Miroku not wanting to leave his overly shocked friend stayed and tried to get the girl off of InuYasha. After literally prying the girl off of InuYasha.

"Seems like our girlfriend just left you here all alone." Kikyo pointed out. InuYasha looked up and saw the doors closing. After realizing what just happened he shoved Kikyo to the side and ran in the direction that Kagome and Sango had just gone.

InuYasha made it out the front door of the theater and looked in every direction for the girls. It started to rain when he walked to the sidewalk. If it wasn't for the rain he would have been able to pick up their scent.

"Alright. Love you too. Bye." Miroku walked up next to InuYasha hanging up his phone.

"Was that Kagome? What did she say? Is Kagome OK? Is she mad at me? Did she tell yo...?"

"InuYasha calm down. Sango she's fine. They grabbed a cab and Sango said she was going to take Kagome to the train station early." Miroku explained to him. InuYasha took out his car keys.

"I'm gonna go see her." He was about to take off to his car when Miroku stopped him in his tracks.

"No InuYasha. Kagome is really upset right now and she probably just wants some alone girl time with Sango to clear her head. I'm sure the last people she wants to see right now is us."

"NO MIROKU!!! I need to see her. I need to explain to her. I cant have her hating me over this. What if she leaves me? How could I go on without her? I...I...." InuYasha was freaking out. Miroku pat his friends shoulder.

"Sounds to me like your really in love with her InuYasha." Miroku told him. InuYasha looked as if he just came to a revelation

"Oh Inu-baby!" Was all they heard coming from the theater doors. They both looked terrified and ran towards InuYasha's car just trying to get away from the girl.

*~*~*

"Kagome are you sure your going to be OK?" Sango asked Kagome running her hand through her best friends hair. They were sitting on the couch and Sango was trying her hardest to cheer up her friend.

"Yeah ill be fine. I'm gonna go take a shower and freshen up OK You go and get your car. I don't want to be late for my train ride to Kyoto." Kagome got up and they said their goodbyes. Sango lived with Kagome but she had left her car over at Miroku's house. Miroku's house was only two blocks away. She left and Kagome started to get her bath water ready when her phone started to ring. She walked over to the counter and looked at her phone. She saw that it was InuYasha and let it go straight to voice mail. While she was in the tub she kept thinking to herself. She looked over at her phone and it began to vibrate. When she picked it up she noticed it was voice mail alert.

Something inside her didn't want to hear what the message said but she just needed to hear his voice no matter how much it hurt. She put the phone on speaker and listened to what was on it.

"You have one new message. First new message from 'Tanaka, InuYasha. Kagome please pick up your phone. Don't do this to me please. I messed up back then, it was a stupid mistake. Please don't hate me. I...I need to hear your voice Kagome. I need to know that your OK Please don't leave without saying goodbye at least. You not speaking with me right now is torture enough. Please Kagome, call me back. Don't leave without saying goodbye.' End new message. There are no more messages. Main menu. To listen to your messa..." Kagome hung up the phone. She heard the front door open and she quickly got out of the tub.

"Kagome I'm back are you ready yet?" Sango yelled from the living room. She knocked on Kagome's bedroom door.

"I just need to get dressed." Kagome told her. Sango noticed that Kagome's voice sounded very sad and broken.

"Kagome are you OK Sounds like you've been crying. Do you need anything before we go?" Sango worried so much for her friend. They acted more like sisters if anything. Kagome walked out of her room fully dressed in some jeans, her favorite sneakers and a hoody over her t-shirt.

"Kagome you haven't even brushed your hair yet." Sango pointed out to her. Kagome looked a herself in the mirror and noticed she still hadn't taken off her towel from her head. She chuckled and went to go put her hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck cursing at her hair towards the front for not staying back. After she was ready they put everything in Sango's car. Kagome was only going to be gone for two and a half days so she only brought a duffel bag with her stuff in it. Everything else they had were just presents they were sending Kagome with for her family.

The ride to the train station was mostly quiet. Kagome just kept staring out the window at everything that was passing by. Sango was really beginning to worry about her best friend.

"Are you positive your going to be OK Kagome?" Kagome looked over at her friend and gave her a small warm smile. She nodded her head and then turned to her phone. She kept looking at it for some strange reason.

'I don't know why but I want to hear his voice again.' They reached the train station and Sango found a bench for them to sit at while they waited for Kagome's train to start boarding. Before they new it Kagome had to get on the train. They hugged goodbye.

"Call me if you need anything OK Kagome?" Sango yelled after her as she watched her friend disappear into the train. She watched Kagome as she sat down by one of the windows and waved to her. Sango returned the wave then she noticed Kagome suddenly avert her gaze. She looked behind her and there was InuYasha. He looked just as bad as Kagome did. The train whistle went off and it began to move forward.

InuYasha kept watching Kagome through the window. She looked so sad. He really messed up this time and he didn't know what to do to fix it.

"When you get back Kagome I promise you I'm going to make this up to you one way or another. I don't want you to leave me. I...I love you too much for that Kagome' He finally admitted to himself. He was deep in thought when he felt someone hit him in the chest. He looked in front of him and noticed Sango standing there looking very pissed off.

"Nice going InuYasha! You upset Kagome. Do you know how miserable she looked when we left? Shes barely talking to me! You better hope she comes back happy or else. God you sure can be such a fuckin idiot sometimes." With that Sango walked away leaving a very stunned InuYasha behind.

"I'm gonna fix this.... I just Don't know how." InuYasha said to himself.

*~*~*

Kagome arrived in Kyoto two and a half hours later. She had called her mom telling her that she was going to be there a bit earlier than planned. Kagome looked all over for her mom when she spotted her and her little brother Souta. They waved at her and she ran up to them giving them each a huge hug.

"Kagome were so glad to see you." Her mom told her as they hugged.

"Yeah sis." Her brother told her as she ruffled his hair.

"I missed you too Souta." They all got in Kagome's moms car and headed towards the shrine. They arrived there around seven and Kagome put her bag in the room she was staying in for the weekend.

"So why did you decide to come here early?" Mrs. Higurashi asked her daughter. Kagome didn't want to tell her mom what happened at the movie theater.

"I really didn't see the point in waiting any longer to get here and be with my family. I mean I get to see my friends all the time so its not like I'm really missing out on anything. I'm just glad to see you guys" Kagome told her. They kept talking for a bit longer and then Kagome decided to head to bead. She was tired after everything that happened earlier that day. She was laying down on her bed when she got a text message from Sango.

'Miss you already. Hope your feeling better. Love you.' Kagome smiled at herself. She loved Sango so much like a sister, she was always looking out for her. She replied to her text and brushed her teeth before getting into bed.

_With InuYasha..._

"I wonder how InuYasha is doing?" She asked no one in particular. She dosed off after that.

"InuYasha come on. You gotta come out of that room sometime. The world isn't over." Izayoi was begging her son to come out of his room and talk with someone or at least eat something. He stayed in his room ever since he got back from the train station.

_Back with Kagome the next day...._

Kagome got up before everybody else and decided to make breakfast. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her face before heading downstairs. She made a huge breakfast for her mom and her little brother. She called them down to eat and they all sat down at the table eating together. Souta was telling Kagome about all the new friends he made in school recently.

Mrs. Higurashi suggested that they got to Himeji street. They all agreed and headed out after Kagome cleaned the kitchen and they all got dressed and ready to go.

"Kagome dear thank you for breakfast again you really didn't have to do that. Your our guest not the other way around." Kagome's mom was telling her as they looked through some things. They passed by a pet store and Kagome noticed a puppy that reminder very much of InuYasha. She smiled inwardly. Her mom noticed Kagome's sudden change in attitude

"Honey is something wrong?" She asked concerned about her daughters well being. Kagome snapped out of whatever trance she was in and smiled at her mom.

"Yeah everything is fine. Just got a little sidetracked is all." Kagome told her. They spent most of the day there and when they all started to get hungry they decided to head on home for dinner. They had already eaten lunch out so they didn't starve all day until dinner.

When they got back to the shrine Kagome told her mom that she wanted to make dinner for all of them. Her mom wasn't too happy with the idea at first but then she agreed to it. Kagome began cutting up some veggies and some meat. After dinner was prepared they sat down and ate as a family. It was beginning to get late so they all decided to call it a day.

The next day Kagome woke up to her phone going off.

"Moshi moshi." Kagome answered.

"Kagome we have a slight problem." Sango explained to her. Kagome at this point began to panic.

"Is everyone OK? Is Miroku OK? Are you OK? Is InuYasha OK?" Kagome couldn't stop all the thoughts that kept running through her head.

"Kagome I'm fine and so is Miroku, I just wish I could say the same for InuYasha. Izayoi called us over this morning freaking out about InuYasha. He wont come out of his room, wont eat, wont even talk to anyone. I Don't even think hes slept at all since you left. Kagome please talk to him. Your the only person that can it through his thick head that he needs to eat and sleep." Sango sounded desperate.

"Hold on." Sango sounded like she was handing the phone over to someone. "Kagome dear? Please talk to my son I cant bare to see him like this its tearing at my heart. Please help my baby. Please." Izayoi begged of Kagome. Kagome thought for a second.

"Ill talk to you guys later OK I'm going to try and call him." Kagome said goodbye to Izayoi and hung up. She looked at her phone staring at InuYasha's name for a while.

'What do I tell him? What will he say to me?' Kagome thought. After a few minutes passed by she hit the call button.

"Ka...Kagome?" Finally hearing his voice for the first time the whole weekend he kept going. "Kagome....is that you?"

"InuYasha...are you OK? Everyone told me that you've locked yourself in your room and wont even eat." Kagome told him over the phone.

"Kagome how I've missed your voice." Kagome began to blush. It was a good thing that InuYasha couldn't see her face over the phone. "Please tell me you don't hate me. I know I fucked up but please don't hate me." InuYasha practically begged of her.

"InuYasha..... I don't hate you. I don't think this is the way we should be discussing this." Kagome told him. "InuYasha I have to go. I have to get ready to catch my train back home."

"Kagome wait..." The phone line went dead. InuYasha finally opened the door to his room and everyone bombarded him with a million questions about what happened and if he was OK

*~*~*

Kagome went and brushed her teeth before she headed down into the kitchen to get something to eat. Her mom woke up and made her some breakfast.

"So are you all packed and ready to go back home?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah."

"I'm sure gonna miss you dear. It was so nice of you to come and visit us." Mrs. Higurashi gave her daughter a hug. Kagome after eating went upstairs and got ready to head to the train station. She pulled on some jean shorts her converse and a tank top. She tied up her hair in a messy bun and then headed downstairs where her mom was waiting for her to finish getting ready. They all got in her moms car and headed off to the train station.

"Bye sis. Thank you for all the cool stuff. Ill miss you." Souta gave Kagome a hug.

"You call me more often OK I wanna know how my daughter is doing more than just once every two weeks you know." Mrs. Higurashi said hugging her daughter goodbye.

"I will mom. Ill talk to you guys later. I love you both bye." Kagome boarded the train and waved to her mom and brother through the window. She lucked out with getting the window seats.

She put on her headphones and relaxed in her seat dozing off for the majority of the ride. She woke up to someone shaking her a bit.

"How much longer is it going to take?" InuYasha was pacing back and forth in front of Miroku and Sango.

"Relax InuYasha it takes to and a half hours to get here from Kyoto and its only been two hours." Miroku explained to his friend. InuYasha sat down and waited impatiently for the train to arrive.

_30 minutes later..._

"Ma'am we've arrived in Tokyo." One of the train employees told her. Kagome got up. It had gotten cold on the train so she pulled on her hoody during the ride before dozing off again. Kagome made her way off the train and pulled out her phone to text Sango and tell her that she had arrived.

"She just got off the train." Sango told the guys. They all got up and began waling towards where Kagome said she would be. They spotted her and waved her down.

"Kagome its so great to have you back." Sango said hugging her. Kagome laughed.

"I've only been gone for two days." Kagome told her friend. Sango let go of her and Kagome walked over to Miroku giving him a hug as well She heard someone clear their throat behind Miroku and she looked to see who it was. There stood InuYasha smiling at her. Sango and Miroku decided to leave the two alone to talk.

"Hi."

"Hi" InuYasha pulled out something from behind his back and held it out to Kagome. It was a bouquet of calla lilies. Kagome took them and admired their beauty.

"I know their your favorite I remember you telling me so on our first date." InuYasha explained to her. Kagome looked up at him a bit in shock.

"You... you remembered that?" Kagome asked him. He nodded his head. "Thank you. I love them." Kagome told him. They stayed silent for a while.

"Kagome I messed up really bad. Please let me make it up to you. Let me take you out to diner on Friday Just the two of us. Please Kagome." InuYasha asked her. Kagome agreed to the date and InuYasha smiled warmly at her. She returned his smile.

'That smile. I love that smile.' Kagome thought to herself.

'Kagome I promise you I will make things better.' InuYasha made a silent promise to her.

*~*~*


	3. Finger Painting

3

Finger Painting

*~*~*

Kagome seemed very out of it for the rest of the week. When she was in class she could barely pay attention to what her teacher was giving a lecture about. Once the day was over Kagome walked back home. She went straight to her room and plopped down on her bed.

'I cant concentrate on anything today.' She grabbed her laptop and tried to start on her paper for Friday' After about 30 minutes Kagome got frustrated and decided to give up because she couldn't come up with anything.

"Argh I cant even think right now." She got up deciding to go for a walk.

"Maybe a walk help clear my head." She grabbed her Zune and shoved it in her back pocket. She went out to the park and walked around for a while still getting distracted. She decided after a while to go back home and take a nice hot bath. When she got to her apartment she went straight to her bathroom setting her Zune on the ihome she bought for it. She was relaxed with her eyes closed listening to the twins when InuYasha's face popped in her head. She quickly opened her eyes.

'Why cant I stop thinking about him? Why am I so nervous about whats might happen Friday on our date.' Kagome thought to herself. She stayed in the bathtub for 30 minutes then got out when she heard the front door open.

"Kagome I'm home." She could hear Sango yelling from the front door. "Miroku's with me and we brought something for you." Kagome walked out of her room in sweats and a tank top She let her towel hang around her neck. She gave the both of them a kiss and a hug hello.

"What is it?" She asked as Miroku handed her a flat box. It had a note folded in between the ribbon that was holding the box shut.

"Its from InuYasha." Sango told her. "He wanted us to give it to you." Kagome stared at the box in her hands.

"Oh....OK." She didn't understand why he didn't just give it to her himself. She was half disappointed because part of her wanted to see him. Sango watched her best friend staring at the box in her hands trying to read her emotions. She decided to break the awkward silence that suddenly fell over the room.

"Well were gonna go get something to eat, wanna come along?" Sango asked her. Kagome getting pulled out of her thoughts finally registered what Sango had just asked her.

"No. I'm not that hungry right now. You guys go ahead and enjoy though." She told them.

"OK." Sango told her. She got her bag and motioned for Miroku to leave. Miroku said his goodbye to Kagome. Sango gave Kagome a hug.

"Are you gonna be OK girl? Do you want me to stay here with you instead?" She asked Kagome. She shook her head.

"No you go ahead and enjoy I'm gonna stay here and try to finish my paper for Friday" Kagome explained to her.

"Alright. Just call me if you need anything OK? Love you." Kagome gave her a hug then went into her room as Sango walked out the door. She placed the box down on her bed then walked over sitting down in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair. She looked back at the box through the mirror then decided to get up. Kagome walked over to the box and pulled out the note from under the ribbon opening it and reading it.

'_Kagome,_

_I hope that you can accept this gift as part of my apology. Please don't be mad at me for getting you this. I know you don't like it when I buy you things like this but I just want to make you happy. I cant wait to see you and that beautiful smile of yours that makes me so happy. _

_InuYasha_'

Kagome blushed at the last part. She looked over at the box wondering what it could be. At first she hesitated then decided to open it and find out what was inside. She was in the middle of taking the ribbon off of it when her phone started going off. Kagome looked at it for a second then answered it.

"Hey Kagome you want me to bring you anything from outside."

"No Sango Ill make myself something to eat. Thank you though." With that Kagome hung up the phone. Her stomach started to grumble so she put the box down deciding it could wait until she finished eating something. She walked over to the kitchen and made herself some mac and cheese. She grabbed a bowl and then went to the couch deciding to watch some TV while she ate. Kagome surfed through the channels and stopped when she saw that they were playing The Breakfast Club. She finished eating and went to go clean her dishes. Forgetting about the box that was sitting on her desk in her room she sat back down on the couch and continued to watch the movie. An hour into the movie Kagome fell asleep on the couch.

"Kagome." Sango called to her. She shook the sleeping girl a bit trying to wake her.

"Kagome wake up its one in the morning." Kagome mumbled something about dongs and puppies then turned over on the couch. Sango decided that since Miroku was going to spend the night that she might as well put the man to good use at the moment.

"Miroku can you take Kagome into her room please."

"Yeah sure." Miroku answered her. He walked over to Kagome and picked her up off the couch careful not to wake her. He struggled a bit at first but then was able to pick her up in his arms.

"Man shes heavier than I thought." He told Sango as he carried her into her room. Sango was already in there getting Kagome's bed ready for her.

"She only weighs 120 pounds Miroku." She informed him.

"What I thought she only weighed 100 pounds... barely." He admitted to her. "Shes so skinny and InuYasha picks her up like she doesn't weigh a thing that anyone would think she only weigh around 100 pounds." He confessed to her.

"You forget though, InuYasha is a half demon so of course its going to be no problem for him to pick her up." Miroku nodded in agreement and they walked out of Kagome's room after he placed her on her bed. Before walking out and closing her door Sango looked over at Kagome's desk and noticed that she still hadn't opened the gift that InuYasha had sent her. She wondered why. Was Kagome that upset with InuYasha that she didn't want to accept his gifts? She closed Kagome's bedroom door and walked over to Miroku who was sitting on the couch flipping through the channels.

"I'm kinda worried about this whole Kagome and InuYasha hing. You know she still hasn't even opened the gift he sent her." Sango told Miroku as she sat down next o him on the couch. Miroku put his arm around her and kissed her on the head.

"Everything will work out between those two. Don't you worry about it. Those two are made for each other and its going to take a lot more than Kikyo to keep them apart." Sango looked up at her boyfriend.

"How can you be so sure about it." He chuckled at his girlfriends question.

"Because a little birdy told me that InuYasha is in love with little old Kagome." He told her. She gave him a funny look .

"He is? Really?" She asked him. Miroku nodded his head.

"Good. Its about time. He should really tell her that he does." She stated.

"I think hes more worried about her not returning his feeling." He pointed out to her.

"Pfft. Kagome's been in love with that big idiot for the longest time now." Sango explained to him. Miroku smirked.

'Good then everything should work out perfect on Friday' He thought to himself. He looked down at Sango and picked her up bridal style off the couch. She shrieked out at the sudden gesture.

"Miroku." She smacked his chest playfully. "What do you think your doing?" She asked him as he started making his way over to her room.

"Oh you'll see." Was all he said to her before throwing her on her bed. He grinned down at her. Just when she was about to say something else he started to tickle her vigorously. They had a tickle fight for what seemed like hours then decided to go to sleep. It was almost four in the morning when they finally got to sleep.

*~*~*

Kagome didn't have any classes on Tuesdays but she had to go to work in the mornings until around three in the afternoon. When she got up she wondered how she got in her room. All she remembered was falling asleep on the couch. She got up and took a shower after brushing her teeth. She walked over to her close and took out some clothes to wear deciding on a light blue t-shirt with the batman logo on it, a pair of jeans and her converse. After getting dressed she put her straight hair into a messy bun and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. When she finished eating and cleaning up her dishes she grabbed her keys and headed out the door putting her headphones on listening to her Zune

Kagome worked at Fukazawa Daycare owned by Kaede Fukazawa. She was a very nice elderly lady. Kagome enjoyed coming in to work at the daycare very much. She had been working for Kaede since she turned 15. Not only was Kaede Kagome's boss but she was also like Kagome's second mother with all the help that she offered Kagome when she needed anything.

"Morning Kaede." Kagome waved as she walked in through the door.

"Good morning Kagome." Kaede replied. Just as Kagome walked back into the room after clocking in she nearly got tackled down by a big crowd of little people.

"Kagome, Kagome." All the little kids from the daycare really loved Kagome. Hey all thought she was the coolest person they had ever met being really smart and pretty and all. All the little girls admired her and wanted to be just like her when they got older. Kagome really loved to be around them. Since Kaede had a lot of things to take care of today she left Kagome in charge for the day.

"Hey guys." Kagome said to the kids. "What do you guys think we should do today?" She asked them. They all began telling her their suggestions on what to do for the day all at once.

"Hold on you guys. One at a time so I can understand you guys." Kagome told them enjoying their excitement

"Lets play tag."

"Lets play pretend."

"Lets watch a movie."

"Lets paint." They told Kagome. She thought for a moment. She walked over to their daily activities board. Kagome grabbed one of the markers and began writing down the plan for the day.

"OK. So how about we go outside and play tag in the back." She explained to them as she wrote it down on the board. "Then we can have a snack. After that we can play pretend followed by lunch while we watch a movie. After nap time we can finger paint. How does that sound?" She asked them. They all agreed and Kagome took them all outside for their game of tag.

Once they all got a bit hungry Kagome brought them inside for their snack. They ate and Kagome started their game of pretend. After that Kagome served them all their lunches and started a movie for them to watch as they ate. They were watching The Fox and the Hound. Halfway through the movie all of the kids fell asleep so Kagome took it as an opportunity to go on a break and go talk to Kaede. Kaede was also taking her own break for the day before going back to her paperwork.

Kagome and Kaede talked for the whole time that the kids were asleep until they started waking up. Kagome told her about her trip to Kyoto and about what had happened between her and InuYasha. When Kagome went back out to where that kids were she began taking out all the supplies they were going to need for their finger painting. The kids were all painting when one of the boys decided that the paint would look better on people instead of on paper which lead to a paint fight. After their little finger paint fight their parents started to show up to pick them up. Once all of the kids were gone Kagome sighed and looked around at the mess that needed to be cleaned up. This wasn't the first time this had happened. The kids just loved to finger paint and it always ended in a paint fight. Kaede had come out of her office and helped Kagome clean up before Kagome went home. Kagome said her thanks to Kaede and they said their goodbyes. When she finally got to her apartment building she got on the elevator to get to her floor.

"Good thing this paint comes out with water. I really love this shirt." She said to herself looking down at her paint covered body. The elevator doors opened and she stepped out walking down the hall to her apartment. She looked up towards her door and almost wished she hadn't InuYasha was leaning against the wall next to her door. Kagome walked up to her door avoiding all eye contact with him.

"Kagome." Was all he could say before he pulled her into a tight embrace Kagome was taken by surprise not expecting him to do that.

"InuYasha?" He finally let go of her.

"Why did you come here?" She asked him.

"Listen Kagome I know we were supposed to go on that date on Friday but I just couldn't go another day without seeing you. I was hoping we could talk. Maybe grab a bite to eat while were at it?" InuYasha looked at Kagome with pleading eyes. Kagome hesitated at first not really wanting to speak with anyone at the moment but she just needed some questions that had been clouding her mind so she nodded her head and agreed to go. InuYasha smiled and looked down at her paint covered body.

"Do you want to go change first or do you just wanna go like that?" He asked her. She looked down at herself completely forgetting that she was covered in paint and blushed. She opened her door and turned to him after they were both in her apartment.

"Ill be just 15 minutes." She told him heading over to her room. InuYasha sat down on the couch and started watching some TV while Kagome got ready. After Kagome had taken a quick shower and put on a tank top and some jeans she walked into the living room where InuYasha was watching Teen Titans. She sat down on the couch and threw on her chucks. She really didn't want to carry around her bag so she put everything she needed in her back pant pocket. After they walked out Kagome locked her door and they walked out of her building and towards InuYasha's car. He walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

The whole ride over to the cafe they were headed to was quiet, Kagome stared out the car window the whole way there. Once they got to the cafe they found a table outside after ordering some food and drinks.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about InuYasha?" Kagome asked him. InuYasha was a bit taken back by the way that Kagome just wanted to get to the point of them being there.

"I'm doing fine how bout you?" He joked. Kagome not being amused just pressed on with her previous question.

"What did you want to talk about?" She asked again.

"I wanted to apologize about what happened at the movie theater with Kikyo on Friday You didn't deserve to find out about that. Not in the way you did. That was something you should have heard coming from me." InuYasha confessed. Kagome kept looking down at her hands that were sitting in her lap not daring to look InuYasha in the eye.

"Why...why did you do it?" She asked him. She needed to why and she didn't want to hear it from someone else. She wanted to hear it coming out of his mouth. "Why didn't you push her away on Friday when she kissed you?" Kagome was clenching her fists at this point to the point where her knuckles were turning white when she remembered how Kikyo had thrown herself all over InuYasha. InuYasha not knowing how to answer her question hesitated a bit.

"I...it was...Kagome I don't even know how to answer your question to be honest. I don't even remember what had happened that night. All I remember was waking up in the morning and her being there on my bed laying down next to me with noting on." He started. He stopped and thought for a moment before continuing.

_Flashback..._

"Hey InuYasha Happy Birthday." A girl with red hair in pig tails told him giving him a hug.

"Thanks Ayame. Have you seen Kagome?" He asked her.

"Last I saw her she was in the back garden with Sango." She informed him.

"Thanks. Enjoy the party." He told her before heading outside to look for Kagome.

"Sango are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes I'm sure InuYasha will love it." She reassured her friend. Just then InuYasha walked up to them.

"Sure I'd love what?" He asked throwing his arms around the both of them. Kagome blushed in embarrassment.

"Hey InuYasha."

"So what are you guys up to?" He asked. Kagome turned even more red holding something behind her pocket tightly. Just when she was about to give InuYasha what she was holding Miroku showed up next to them.

"Hey guys its time for the cake." He told them. They all began waling back to the house talking about how great of a time they were all having.

"It sure was nice of Izayoi to let you have your birthday party while they're out of town." Kagome told InuYasha. InuYasha's dad had to go on a business trip with Sesshomaru and Izayoi had decided to tag along wanting to get out of the house.

"Yeah it sure was." He agreed. Once they were all inside the house everyone sang Happy Birthday to InuYasha. Just as they finished someone came up behind Kagome and asked her for a dance. Kagome really didn't want to but she didn't want to be rude to the guy.

"Sure Kouga." She smiled at him. He led her to the middle of the room where everyone else was dancing and began to dance with Kagome.

Kouga Watanabe was a wolf demon. He always had a crush on Kagome but could never convince her to date him. He knew that there was something going on between her and InuYasha and always started fights with InuYasha for it. He had icy blue eyes and long brown hair that he tied up in a high ponytail As Kagome danced with Kouga, Kikyo was making her way over to InuYasha holding two cups in her hands. She tapped him to get his attention.

"Thirsty?" She asked as he turned to face her. InuYasha just looked at her and told her no. She looked at him hurt then decided to press on.

"InuYasha please can we just talk?" She asked him. InuYasha finally gave in and walked over with her to a quieter room. He walked her up to the family home theater. Once in the room Kikyo sat down next to InuYasha on the sofa.

"Thirsty?" She asked him again handing him one of the cups she was holding in her hands. InuYasha took one of the cups and chugged down half of it. He never noticed the smirk on Kikyo's face as he drank.

"So what did you want to talk about?" He asked her trying to find out why she desperately wanted to talk to him. In all reality he just wanted to get this over with so he could go find Kagome. He really needed to talk to her about something.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way that I had acted when we were dating." She explained to him. InuYasha shot up at this.

"Kikyo that was almost 3 or four years ago or something like that." He thought about it for a second. He couldn't really remember when it was. "Why are you bringing this up now? Besides its not me you should be apologizing to, its my friends." He told her. He started to feel dizzy and sat back down holding his head.

"Are you OK?" Kikyo asked him. She knew full well what was going on. She had put a couple of roofies in his drink and he was finally feeling the affects of it. She had put in more than one because she wanted to make sure it worked fast and because of the fact that he was half demon so it wouldn't just affect him as easily as it would a human. InuYasha looked over at Kikyo and after that he had no control over his actions.

*~*~*

Kagome walked over to where Sango was with Miroku and a couple other people.

"Hey have any of you guys seen InuYasha?" She asked them. She had to go soon and she just wanted to wish him a happy birthday again and give him his present. Everyone shook their head no.

"No. Last we saw him was when we sang Happy Birthday to him then he just disappeared" Miroku told her. Kagome nodded her head .

'I wonder where he could be?' She thought to herself. She asked around for him some more then decided it was already late. She walked back over to Sango and Miroku and hugged them goodbye.

"I have to go but please tell InuYasha I said Happy Birthday again and that I'm sorry I had to leave." They agreed to pass on the message and with that Kagome headed outside to where she parked her moms car. She had let Kagome borrow it so that she wouldn't have to walk back home.

*~*~*

InuYasha woke up the ext day with a massive headache.

"Ugh... What happened last night?" He asked himself not noticing the other body laying down on his arm. When he went to get up to go to the bathroom was when he noticed. He looked over when he realized that he couldn't move his arm and what he saw made him stumble off of the bed. The loud thump from him landing on the floor caused the person on his bed to wake up.

_End Flashback..._

Kagome just kept looking down at her hands while InuYasha finished telling her the story. Now she understood. Kikyo had taken advantage of him. She had used him as if he were a piece of meat.

"Why didn't you ever tell me or anyone else for that matter?" She asked him in a quiet voice. He looked at her from across the table.

"I was just so ashamed and I thought you would never look at me the same way anymore. I should have realized she was up to something. I'm sorry Kagome. I never wanted to hurt you so I never told you about what had happened that night." He explained to her. He pulled something from under his shirt and held it out around his neck for Kagome to see. "I still hold this close to me at all times because it shows me how much you care about me." Kagome looked at the chain around his neck. It was the birthday present she had given to him the next day when they all hung out. She had given him a locket with a picture they had taken together one day at a photo booth. Kagome blushed. InuYasha got up off his chair and made his way over to Kagome offering his hand to her. She stared at it for a second then looked up at his face questioning his motives.

"How about a walk in the park. It is a nice day out. Why waste it?" He told her. She nodded and too his hand getting up off her chair. Once they started walking InuYasha never let go of her hand almost as if he would lose her forever if he did. After they had it made it to the park and walked around for a bit InuYasha looked over at Kagome.

"Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked her referring to how she never let go of his hand either. Kagome looked up at him and noticed the hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yes on one condition though." She told him.

"I'm listening."

"We never keep anything from each other ever again no matted what it is." She explained to him. They were by the lake in the park. InuYasha stopped and pulled on Kagome's hand bring her close to his chest in an embrace. He put his arms around her shoulders while she looked up at him blushing. He smiled.

"OK then. No more secrets." He told her.

"Promise?" She looked him dead in the eye proving how serious she was about the situation.

"Promise babe." Her blush got even deeper. InuYasha's smile got even wider.

"Like for one... you look beautiful when you blush." With that he leaned his head down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips not wanting to rush things he began to pull away only to be held in place by Kagome hand on the back of his neck. Without hesitating he deepened the kiss. After coming out of their kiss for air they smiled at each other and continued their walk talking about anything and everything. Once it got dark InuYasha took Kagome home and told her he would see her on Friday He wouldn't be able to see her Wednesday of Thursday because he told her he would be really busy. In all reality he was still preparing for their date. He wanted it to go perfect. They said their goodbyes and Kagome walked up to her apartment as InuYasha drove off. She walked into her apartment and made her way into the kitchen getting a drink out of the fridge. When she closed the fridge door she noticed a not hanging from it. She plucked it off and read it.

'_K,_

_Don't wait up for me, I'm staying over a Miroku's tonight. Ill be back in tomorrow after school. Please feed Kilala for me. Thank you. I love you girl. Be safe._

_S._'

Kilala was Sango's pet fire cat demon. She had gotten her when she was just a little girl as a present from her dad. When she moved in with Kagome she just couldn't leave her behind and brought her along.

Kagome threw the not out after she finished reading it and walked over to her room. She took a shower and brushed her teeth getting ready for bed. She walked back out into the hall and called for Kilala A few seconds later she could be seen going towards Kagome jumping into her arms.

"Wanna sleep with aunty Kagome tonight?" Kagome scratched the back of the demons ear as it started to meow and purr. Kagome chuckled.

"Ill take that as a yes." Just as Kagome was about to lay down on her bed she looked over at her desk and noticed the unopened gift that InuYasha had sent her with Miroku and Sango.

"I wonder what it could be." She thought out loud She made her way over to the box and picked it up. She looked at it for a while then set it down on her bed. Kilala walked over to the box and put a paw on it sniffing at it. She looked back up at Kagome then back at the box. Kagome pet her and sighed.

"Your curious about whats in it too aren't you?" Kilala meowed in response to the question. Kagome had already taken off the ribbon on it so she grabbed the sides of the top of the box and began pulling it off. Once the top was off she pulled back the thin film paper that was in it. She gasped.

*~*~*


	4. Apology

Hey guys I'm sorry I havent updated in a while its just that my computer got really messed up and I just got it fixed so ill be updating very soon .


End file.
